Linear α, ω-long chain dialkyl esters are known in the art. They are used in industrial chemical processes, such as the production of polyesters and polyamides.
They have been made by reacting carbon monoxide with purified unsaturated fatty acids or their corresponding alkyl esters. They have also been made directly from high oleic soybean oil or the corresponding triglycerides, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,604,227.
However, these processes utilized methanesulfonic acid, which must be neutralized. It would be desirable to have a process which did not require neutralization of the methanesulfonic acid.
Derivatives of α, ω-long chain dialkyl esters, such as diols and diamides, are also known. However, it would be desirable to have additional derivatives.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved process of making α, ω-long chain dialkyl esters. There is also a need for new and useful derivatives of α, ω-long chain dialkyl esters, and for methods of making such derivatives.